


Capricho

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gods, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Pagan Gods, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Tech Boy es impulsivo, caprichoso, y en esta ocasión tiene una curiosidad por cierta parte de la vida humana.





	Capricho

**Author's Note:**

> Día 9 - Juguetes   
Ya es el día nueve del Kinktober...

Un capricho...

_Technical Boy_ pensaba que después de todo lo que hizo, podía permitirse un pequeño gusto. Al final del día era un Dios, un nuevo Dios, era el futuro de todos, representaba el avance, el mañana, y sobre él es que todo cobraba nuevo sentido y vida.

Tanto poder podía llegar a aburrir, y además sentía curiosidad por cómo los antiguos dioses podían mantener relaciones, enamorarse y divertirse con humanos; con los que deberían ser sus fieles.

Él no se rebajaría a tanto, por supuesto, ni siquiera con su más fiel creyente llegaría a pensar en algo así. Pero si requería algo más... caliente, más cálido al tacto, y que mejor que robarle a Odín uno de sus juguetes favoritos.

Un antiguo rey con actitud de Rockstar conflictivo sonaba perfecto para empezar sus pruebas.

—Son un puñado de estúpidos pervertidos—Sweeney escupió al suelo, moviendo su cabeza, la única parte de su cuerpo que tenía movilidad en realidad.

Se encontraba desnudo en una habitación tan blanca que parecía hacerle creer que la suciedad solo eran inventos, su misma saliva desapareció al instante que tocó el suelo. Sus pies y manos estaban sujetos a la cama, por una especie de brazos mecánicos, su musculoso pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación de intentar liberarse.

—_Mad Sweeney, _el leprechaun—la voz resonó en la habitación, y de pronto el chico rubio que siempre acompañaba sirviendo a _Mr. World,_ ahora estaba frente a él, en un traje blanco impoluto, tanto como la habitación, mirándole atento.

—Esto te costará chico, suéltame... no puedes hacer esto. Si me asesinas.

—¿Quién dijo que te asesinaré? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa divertida, apoyando sus rodillas en la cama, avanzando por el cuerpo musculado del otro—solo estás aquí para divertirme un rato—le dijo al oído—para ser mi juguete—explicó, deslizando una de sus manos por el cuello, bajando por el abdomen, hasta los muslos.

—¿Juguete? ¿Me quieres hacer tu consolador personal?

—Espero que seas mejor que ellos—le respondió el muchacho, capturando con sus dedos sangre de una herida en el rostro del pelirrojo, seguramente hecha al capturarle. —Si no, esto habrá sido inútil.

Las palabras del rubio le dieron imágenes nada desagradables a Sweeney, de cómo se vería el chico dorado de _Mr. World_ jadeando y gimiendo con algo muy adentro de él, deformando su perfectamente bien construido rostro, quitándole algo de ese frío egocentrismo que los nuevos dioses cargaban con ellos.

—Al parecer quieres cooperar—la presión, y la mano fría que se tornó calidad al envolver su miembro, lo hicieron jadear ronco.

—Él siempre coopera—se quejó con una mueca en el rostro.

Los ojos azules le miraron divertido, lo siguiente que supo es que esos labios llenos y rosas estaban probando su erección cómo ninguna mujer en sus cientos de años de existencia lo habían hecho. Quería tomar su cabello, quería quitarle es traje, Sweeney nunca se detuvo al momento del sexo, si era enemigo o amigo, así cómo en las peleas, la pasión lo gobernaba, y en ese momento estaba ardiendo por la visión de esos ojos azules que no dejaban de observarlo mientras una lengua muy rosa hacía trucos impensables en su prepucio.

—¡Maldición! ¿De... que.. dices ser dios, mocoso? —jadeó recibiendo una risilla en respuesta.

—Mi base y mi alcance—le respondió lentamente jugando con sus testículos— está lleno del porno que los humanos suben, New media y yo tenemos las proyecciones de todos sus deseos—murmuró chupando una de las venas que saltaban del pene que surgía entre una mata de vello pelirrojo.

Sweeney daba cuenta de eso, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento y se moría por ver por un momento al menos, que tanto podía ensuciar el lindo rostro del chico. Ver esa sonrisita de dientes separados sorprendida por tener todo su esperma caliente salpicando sus bellas facciones.

Quería eso, pero también quería tomarle, preguntándose que tan estrecho seria el interior de un nuevo Dios. Sweeney era un hombre simple, siempre lo fue, incluso al ser un rey, una entidad dominada por los bajos instintos que rigen a los hombres, sólo que con un poco más de fuerza... un poco más de poder.

—Sí me sueltas... podemos divertirnos más—ofreció, pues de verdad quería tocarle.

El chico detuvo sus acciones y se incorporó, moviendo despacio la lengua en su boca, como si saboreara la esencia masculina que le quedó entre los labios.

—¿Es una trampa? Los leprechaun son tramposos. ¿O fue un invento también cuando de rebajaron?

—Invento—le respondió entre dientes, por sentir las manos apoyadas en sus muslos. —Si tanto quieres una cogida, yo puedo dártela. Pero debes soltarme.

El rubio le apretó de la barbilla conforme el agarre se iba soltando.

—No olvides, que estás en mis dominios, que soy un dios, y tú no eres nada en comparación.

En cuanto Sweeney se vio libre, giró las posiciones, dejando al menor debajo de él.

—Te mostraré entonces cómo se mostraba adoración antiguamente—le soltó ronco, dispuesto a dominarlo.

Technical Boy admiraba con emoción cada musculo ondulando mientras usaba su boca, disfrutaba del sabor y del calor contra su paladar, de sensaciones que durante mucho tiempo de su existencia se limitó a observar, pero nunca a probar.

Por ello y por su innata impulsividad es que la propuesta le pareció tan atractiva. Ahora sus ojos se abrían contemplando al poderoso hombre sobre él, que se abría paso en su cuerpo y apartaba la ropa, deshacía su peinado, dejando por fin ver las hebras rubias sueltas que caían hasta sus hombros.

Su boca se abrió ante una lengua demandante, y de pronto todo era saliva y calor, y él estaba perdido, era cómo si existiera una falla en su sistema que no deseaba parar, la ropa terminó desapareciendo en el suelo, y manos toscas le acariciaron con fuerza y sin delicadeza.

Un trato tan hosco no era parte de quién era, pero era mejor de lo que esperó, las mordidas en su cuello le tomaron por sorpresa, y las succiones en su pecho lo hicieron aferrarse a la espalda desnuda.

Por el reflejo de una pantalla al lado de la cama, observó lo poco que ese fornido cuerpo encajaba en ese lugar, era cómo un virus, y su propio cuerpo blanco diseñado para ser perfecto, parecía dispuesto a infectarse.

Tanta agitación lo estaba volviendo loco, sus manos acariciando el cabello rojo, empezó a sudar y a estremecerse como no pensó que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Su propio miembro fue magreado con rudeza, y luego estaba suplicando, sin saber que era exactamente lo que pedía.

Se sentía húmedo de todas partes, recordaba el incidente de muchos de sus fieles, al derramar alguna bebida sobre el teclado, pero en lugar de sentirse pegajoso, la sensación era resbaladiza. Cada vez que le besaba, sentía que perdía un poco más el sentido, y su capacidad de estar en varios lugares a la vez, su capacidad de ver todo... se perdía por completo.

Tanta pasión le estaba tomando sorpresa, demasiadas cosas incalculables sucediendo a la vez, con patrones que le causaban sensaciones inconexas. Cuando su interior se abrió para recibirle, y el dolor juntado al placer punzó en su interior, su cuerpo se arqueó emitiendo una luz por si solo en la punta de sus dedos, lo cual pareció ser un espectáculo que animó más al leprechaun.

Las embestidas en su interior eran un eco lejano, mezclado con el placer de estar lleno y completo cómo no pensó que pudiera estarlo, entregándose al lado más humano. Al fin y al cabo como lo dijo una vez, ellos fueron creado a imagen y semejanza de los humanos. Con todos sus defectos y al parecer con todos sus deliciosos pecados.

Mordió el labio inferior del antiguo rey, recibiendo en castigo más mordidas en sus hombros y en su pecho, todo era luz y oscuridad en una extraña combinación, con explosiones constantes.

El orgasmo le sorprendió iluminando sus ojos, y cuando el simiente del antiguo rey irlandés se derramó en su interior, fue como un reinicio de todos sus sistemas.

Habían rodado en la cama, moviéndose cómo un par de fieras, buscándose con desesperación. Sweeney ciertamente nunca conoció un cuerpo tan magnifico, que se prestara tan suave y moldeable a sus caricias, en el que sus dientes lucieran tan bien, y las marcas de sus manos parecieran una pintura.

Luego al terminar, cuando vio el bello rostro contraído por el placer y los ojos brillantes mirándole aturdido, supo que no tendría ningún problema en continuar siendo el juguete del joven niño caprichoso.

—Vendrás regularmente... a hacer este tipo de cosas, sin decirle a nadie—le advirtió algo agitado, acariciando su barba, para luego tomarle con fuerza del rostro y acercarle hasta sus labios—mi nuevo juguete—le susurró lamiendo su mejilla. 

En su perfección, Technical Boy se volvería adicto a lo imperfecto del leprechaun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
